


She Smells of Cigarettes

by huhyouexist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Gay Panic, Little plot, No Bending, Suggestive Themes, azulas hot, first encounters, fluff?, intense gay staring, sukis protective, ty lee is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: When Ty Lee had agreed to finally go to the gym with Suki after the 17th time she had asked, she was not expecting to enjoy it this much.Or: Ty Lee gay panicking over Azula's muscles
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	She Smells of Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> honestly dont ask me what this is because i dont know
> 
> i dont even remember writing it but its good so you guys get to see it

When Ty Lee had agreed to finally go to the gym with Suki after the 17th time she had asked, she was not expecting to enjoy it this much.

She wasn't very fond up the gym itself. No, Ty Lee had spent enough of her life in gymnasiums and athletic buildings to know her way around. This part was boring now, and the only mild amount of fun she had was when she finally got around to using the long mat laid out to do some of her cartwheels and acrobatics.

"C'mon Suki! This is the fun part!" Ty Lee says, grabbing the girl by the wrist and pulling her over to the mat. "You go first."

"If you say so." Suki laughs, and proceeds to execute her set of gymnastics. Ty Lee claps for a moment before flying down the mat herself, loving the adrenaline she got as she jumped high into the air and spun freely, knowing she'd land on her feet.

When she does, Suki applauds. "I'll never understand how you get so much height in your jumps."

Ty Lee stretches her back a little with a smile. "It's a gift."

"Uhuh." Suki says, and Ty Lee casually glances to her left, not expecting to find anything of importance. "Well why don't we..."

Suki's voice fades out of her hearing, instead only registering the rapid sounds of fists meeting skin and bodies hitting the ground.

Normally, Ty Lee wouldn't hold any interest in boxing. It was far too violent of a sport for her, but it was entrancing her now.

She was entrancing her.

A girl who looked to be about Ty Lee's age was in the ring. Her long, inky black hair cascaded down her shoulders effortlessly, two well trimmed bangs covering the edges of her face wonderfully. She wore nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra. A killer duo that was working wonders on Ty Lee's gay little heart.

Blood rushes to her face, tinting it a deep red when she sees those hard defined abs. A sign to her years of training and routine. Even from here, Ty Lee could see that calm, yet confident smirk, and those gleaming golden eyes.

Her aura was so bright. Shining just as golden as her eyes, pulling all of Ty Lee's attention.

The man this girl was facing, much older looking and far more built than her took a swing, but she dodged it effortlessly, and in a way Ty Lee had never seen nor heard of, takes the man down within seconds.

It happens so quickly Ty Lee is barely able to register it.

He groans, and Ty Lee can hear it from here, but she doesn't care about that. She only cares about the way this girl seems to tower over him now, such a confident glow about her that Ty Lee wanted to see more of.

Her breath catches when those golden eyes meet hers.

God she was so gay.

Words cannot descibe how desperately Ty Lee wanted to feel those muscles. How she wanted to drag her nails across this girl back, leaving marks for _days_ to come. She wanted to-

_Snap_!

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Suki asks, but Ty Lee neither responds nor acknowledges her. She just keeps staring.

It was like being caught in a staring contest with a snake. One wrong move and Ty Lee feared she'd be swallowed whole.

"Oh no." Suki says, following Ty Lee's eyes and slapping Ty Lee's cheek lightly. "Don't even think about it, Ty."

"Who is she?" Ty Lee breathes, her heart seizing as the girl gives her a knowing smirk, turning around and jumping out of the ring. 

"Doesn't matter. She's off limits. Forbidden fruit, got it?"

Well shit, call her Eve then.

"That doesn't answer my question." Ty Lee says, finally looking to meet Suki's eyes. Hers were firm, and much more boring compared to that girl's intoxicating stare.

Suki sighs, "She's basically a mobster, Ty Lee. Her dad runs one of the most notorious gangs in Republic City, and she's his right hand."

"Why haven't the police done anything?" Ty Lee asks, raising an eyebrow.

Suki laughs. "You're kidding right? Nearly 90% of the police department  works for her and Ozai."

Ty Lee takes in the information, but looks back towards the direction of the ring. She can see the girl now, and she watched with intent eyes as she took off the wrappings around her hands. The girl seemed so focused, so calm.

And yet, she was all alone.

Did the girl have friends?

What was life like having a mob boss as a Father?

Ty Lee wanted to find out.

"Just promise you won't do anything stupid, okay?" Suki calls, and Ty Lee smiles.

"Have you met me? I know a good person when I see one."

"Well I don't need aura's to tell you that she-" Suki emphasizes, pointing and accusing finger towards the gurl. "-Is not a good person."

Ty Lee hums, and finds she disagrees.

There's more to this girl then what Suki thought of her. She just knew it. 

Throughout the rest of her time at the gym, Ty Lee does her best not to think about the girl occupying the same building as her. Instead, she finishes her workouts, and has a healthy coat of sweat layering her body to show for it.

But her presence was always there. Ty Lee could feel it anywhere she went.

And anytime she dared to steal a glance? She's find those golden eyes staring back. Taunting her. Daring her to come closer.

Ty Lee would be lying if she said she wasn't very tempted.

She wanted to learn more about her. Even if she was a supposed mobster, she wanted to know why she supported that? What made her into the villain?

Even more, she found herself wanting to be the one to help her out of it. 

Gods, she didn't even know the girls name, and she was already fantasizing about her.

She needed a shower.

Suki tells her she needed to finish a few more sets, and tells Ty Lee that she can go ahead without her. Ty Lee doesn't hesitate, eager to get the sweat and grime off her body.

Ty Lee's didn't have a problem in the changing rooms. Everyone was eager to get their business done and get out as quick as possible. Ty Lee was no different, getting a quick shower and changing into some normal clothes. She met Suki then, and she told Ty Lee that she'd only be about 10-15 minutes, and she could wait outside for her.

She does so, stepping outside and relishing the cool breeze that hits her still damp hair. It was refreshing, and a nice change to the musky air of the gym.

"I don't appreciate being stared at, you know." A voice calls from behind her.

Ty Lee swivels to see the girl from before, now clad in a leather jacket and some dark jeans. Ty Lee takes a glance down, and see's a cigarette in the girl's hand. She frowns, never have being the biggest fan of smoking.

"You shouldn't smoke." Ty Lee says. "It's bad for you."

This girl chuckles, raising it up to her lips and taking a long drag of the nicotine addiction before flicking it to the ground just in front of Ty Lee's shoes. 

Ty Lee doesn't pay attention to it, keeping her eyes locked on the girls as she walks up to Ty Lee, eyes sparkling with confidence as she mutters in Ty Lee's ear, "Well we can't have that, now can we?"

Ty Lee gulps involuntarily at the close distance, but composes herself as best she could. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello. Is that so horrible of me?"

"No, but you seem like the kind of person to have a motive for everything you do." Ty Lee says.

"Well done." She praises. "You're a clever girl, I like that."

"Ty Lee." She says, and when the girl gives her a raised eyebrow she repeats, "My name is Ty Lee."

"Azula." The girl replies smoothly. "So, have you come here with your friend? I've never seen you here before."

"I don't usually go to gyms, no. I have my own set up at home."

"I see." Azula nods. "Tell me, was the trip to your satisfaction?"

There was a suggestive undertone in those words. One which Ty Lee didn't miss.

Was this girl flirting with her?

Only one way to find out.

"In more ways than one, it would seem." Ty Lee says, a teasing smirk playing on her lips. 

Azula laughs. "I like you! So much fire in that innocent little facade you put up for your friend!"

"You don't know the half of it." Ty Lee responds.

"Is that a challenge?" Azula asks, taking a step forward into Ty Lee's personally space.

Oh god. Hot girl was very close. Time to panic.

"I- uh...yes?" Ty Lee stutters, Azula merely chuckling.

"Careful what you wish for Ty Lee. I may just take you up on that offer." She husks, reaching a finger up to graze the skin of Ty Lee's chin. 

Blush floods Ty Lee to the tips of her ears, and she can tell Azula must be loving it, because that smile was only getting wider.

"Back off." A third voice joins in, and both of their heads turn to see Suki standing there, absolutely fuming with intensity at Azula. "You leave her alone, you hear?"

Azula's face remains bored, doing a once over of Suki before saying, "Who are you, exactly?"

"The person who will annihilate you if you so much as touch Ty Lee-"

"I'm touching her right now, and I don't feel very annihilated." Azula retorts, removing her finger to face Suki fully. 

Suki says nothing, her seething glare speaking all her words for her as Azula cracks a smile.

"How adorable." She chuckles, and turns back to Ty Lee, fluidly placing a fleeting hand over her cheek and saying, "You're cute Ty Lee, but I suggest you don't make deals with the devil." 

The hand drags itself across Ty Lee's cheek, making the skin where it had once been shiver with excitement. Then, that hand is gone, and Ty Lee's head unconsciously follows it, hoping to feel it once more but knowing she wouldn't.

She watches as Azula walks to a very nice looking motorcycle, sitting on it as if it were her own personal throne. She starts the engine, grabbing her helmet and taking one last look at Ty Lee.

She smirks, and Ty Lee knows she's gone.

Azula was intoxicating. Everything from the more edgy, tomboyish look, to the smell of smoke and cinnamon lingering on her person. Ty Lee was intoxicated by it. Addicted to it now. 

She craved more of that smirk as it disappeared behind the matte black helmet.

A single rev, and Azula takes off down the parking lot. Ty Lee watches her till she's out of sight, only one other thought running through her mind than how fucking hot Azula was.

"What's your story Azula?" Ty Lee mumbles distantly.

And why did that golden aura Azula so proudly wore hold just a hint of grey to it?

**Author's Note:**

> i will not be continuing this, but i think this was just a way for me to get my gay panic over buff azula out. idk, but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> comment ur thoughts :)


End file.
